Small wonders
by DoubleEO
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that I've been thinking up.  I take requests.  31: Nervous.  Aayla is getting ready and Kit is waiting.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I've got a ton of one shot's I'd like to do. :D These are random. They probably won't relate to any of my stories. **

* * *

Shaak was about to roll over and go back to asleep in her quarters when she picked up a small noise in the quarters next to her. She was puzzled, not only was it 2 in the morning but these rooms were almost completly sound proof. Only because she was a Togruta was she able to pick it up. It sounded like music. She gave up on trying to sleep through it and walked to the room next to her and nocked on the door. There was no reply so she opened the door to be blasted with music. She raised her non-existant eyebrows at the sight. A slim, blond, female human was sitting on the bed looking like she had been crying. She hadn't been expecting her to be in here. Another teenager, this one had brown hair, was throwing darts at a dartboard with fury. The blond on the bed managed a watery smile, "Hi Master Ti. Were we disturbing you?"

"Just slightly, what's wrong Trix?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep? Then why is Del attacking the dartboard?"

"It was being bad," Trix cracked a smile before she started crying again. Shaak sat down and stroked her head; it wasn't long before Trix fell asleep. Del came over and between both of them they managed to get her under the covers.

Shaak wispered, "Come on Del, you can sleep in my room." They walked into the hallway and closed the door.

"You don't need to wisper Master; Trix can sleep through anything!" Shaak tried to muffle her laughter because there were other people sleeping but she snorted by accident and Del lost it. They both hurried into Shaak's room where they laughed until their side's ached.

"Did Trix wake you up?"

"No, Master Tiin's snores did that. Man can he snore!" Shaak chuckled.

"That's what I get for training with a Togruta."

"Hey, in my defense you had exceptional hearing before I started training you."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure? I can sleep on it."

"I'll be fine; I'm used to it."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning." Shaak couldn't sleep right away. Her mind kept drifting back to the time when she was training Fe Sun. Fe had never blasted music and attacked dartboards or bent the rules or picked fights with council members. But then again Fe hadn't made her laugh or shared a room with her. They were as different as night and day. As much as Fe was the behaved one, Del was the rule bending one. Fe wasn't a softy; she held her ground and was a very good fighter. Del was more of a tough guy. She wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone. She had whopped Anakin Skywalker in a lightsaber duel and ever since no one wanted to duel her. Except Skywalker and a few other people who were trying to prove they were better. Cin Drallig loved training her. He told Shaak she was a natral at almost every form. The only ones she wasn't good at were 6 and 7; Niman/Jar'Kai and Juyo/Vaapad. She was good at Jar'Kai and knew a enough Niman to get by but the others she was horrible at. Shaak shook her head and smiled. Tomorrow she would fight with Del. Just for fun. Maybe she'd like this padawan after all. She was only a teenager but perhaps Shaak had underestimated her. Tomorrow, she thought, tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, This wasn't really what I was planning. I ended up where I wanted to be but the middle wasn't exactly what I was looking for.**


	2. Appearances

**Number two! :D I'm on a roll! **

* * *

She danced, completely unaware of her surroundings. She danced to stay alive. Her moves were precise and her lightsaber moved in a deadly arch. She protected herself with it and destroyed her attackers. She sent the bolts back to their shooters and sliced them up. They were soon all destroyed and she deactivated her lightsaber and hung it on her belt. She sighed and began cleaning up the remotes and droid peices. Her blond hair got in her way and she shoved it behind her ear. Ki watched her with intrest. She hadn't been what he was thinking when they said they had assigned him a padawan. The last padawan he had was A'Sharad Hett, son of Sharad Hett. He had turned his training over to the Dark Woman because he could not give A'Sharad the training he needed. He sighed as he looked at her; she was as skinny as a stick. She wouldn't survive her first mission. She was a... girl. He had expected the council to assign him a boy as a padawan, not a skinny, little girl. He watched her finish the picking up the rest of the droid peices and walk out. He followed, walking like he wasn't in a hurry. Suddenly, she stopped short and he was afraid she had noticed he was following her. She watched him as he walked past with peircing blue eyes. She seemed to know he had been watching her and all the sudden she stopped looking at him and kept walking. Now he was being followed. It was about ironic as it could get. He decided to stop by and talk to Cin Drallig. He felt her surprise in the force when he walked into the training room. He noticed that a class must have just finished up as the students were leaving. He waited for Cin to finish talking with a student and was surprised to see her walk up next to him.

"Who are you waiting for?" she asked bluntly.

"Master Drallig, who are you waiting for?"

She sighed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed, "Good, I was worried you were here to talk to Del."

"Who?"

"The student he's talking to. Were you following me earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you were watching me fight the droids. I left and you followed me."

He smiled, "Does anything get past you?"

"No; you may think I'm small but I'm not a weak as you think." Ki's eyes widened in surprise. He was going to talk to her more but Cin stopped talking to the student and the blond started talking to her.

"Del, how was class?"

"Like normal. There isn't anyone that want's to fight me."

"Oh come on, surely Skywalker does."

"He's on a diplomatic mission."

"Then I'll fight you."

"Trix, I'm cowering in fright."

"Don't be sarcastic. No one will fight me either but it isn't because they think I'm better then them. It's because they think they would beat me to a pulp."

"We both know you would beat them to a pulp."

"Oh yeah?"

"You are SO baiting me and you aren't going to win this Trix," she said shaking her head.

"Oh come on. Why not?"

"Because** I** will beat you to a pulp."

Trix stuck out her tounge, "You're mean!"

"She is not; she would beat you to a pulp. But I won't."

"Oh come on Xiaan. You would whoop me."

"I wouldn't do as much damage as Del would." Trix stuck out her lower lip and made her eyes big and sad.

"OH TRIX, not the puppy left out in the cold look. That's not fair." Trix just kept doing it and looking sad.

"Fine, but just his once." Trix's face instantly morphed into a happy face.

"Thank's Del you're the best."

"Sure, the healers aren't going to think so after I whoop you." Trix ran over and set her cloak down.

"Xiaan, what did I just get myself into?"

"Don't worry, just put your lightsaber on minimum power."

"Easy for you to say, your not fighting her."

"It's not like she's bad at it."

"I know, she's really good the thing is. I'm not sure how much control I'll have. After all, she is a pest." Xiaan laughed and gave Del a push. Del hung up her cloak and walked into the center of the room. Del got into a starting position but didn't take her lightsaber off her belt. Trix had already ignited hers. Ki was expecting Del to get her lightsaber and turn it on but she didn't. Trix attacked with a strike and quick as greased lightning, Del pulled her lightsaber out and parried it. The two fought for a while until Del managed to get Trix's lightsaber out of her hand. The two bowed to each other and Del gave Trix her lightsaber back. Then she grabbed her cloak and left the room. Trix smiled and grabbed her cloak.

"I heard from a little birdie that you're my new master."

"You've heard right. Shall I wait for you?"

"No, I can walk myself to my new quarters." She gave him a hard look, "I may be small but I can fight."

She gave him another look and left. He had been surprised at her fighting style; it was feroucious for such a small girl. Perhaps she wasn't what he thought she would be. After all appearances can be deceaving. "So you can, little girl, so you can."


	3. Lights

**Okay, this is my last one for the day! :D I'm spoiling all of you!**

* * *

Aayla shreiked right before she met the floor. It hurt... a lot. She groaned and tried to get up, only to find she was stuck. Her pants were hooked on something she couldn't see. She heard a giggle coming from across the room. Oh great, a youngling had seen it. She would be laughed at for days to come. She was a Knight, she shouldn't be falling off of stuff. It had all started when she was meditating in the room of a thousand fountains.

_"Aayla," a voice called._

_She looked up annoyed until she saw who it was, "Xiaan. I didn't know you were here."_

_"Well, I am. I want your opinion on something."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Is it showing off if you can do something that the teacher askes to do and you do it?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"I was just wondering. Thanks Aayla, see ya." Xiaan had left and Aayla had gone back to meditating. She mediated for an half an hour more before a light began flickering. It wasn't bothering her but a padawan came over and asked her if she could fix it. She decided she wouldn't need a ladder because there was a hill, more like a mountain side, right under it. So she had climbed the mountain and fixed the light. Unfortionatly she had lost her footing and couldn't regain it. She fell of the mountain and that's were we came in._

She layed there wondering how long she would be. She decided to try to find what had her pants so she began moving and trying to find it. After a few minutes she gave up.

"Aayla?" an accented voice asked.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. Please don't be who I think you are, she thought. The youngling had long since left and there hadn't been anyone else in there. "Yes, it's me," she replied.

"What are you doing down there?"

She looked up and realized her worse nightmares were true... it was Kit Fisto. "Umm, fixing a light."

He looked at her as if she had grown another headtail, "Aayla, there aren't any lights on the floor."

"I know; I was fixing the one on the ceiling."

"From the floor?" he asked in an unbelieving tone.

"No, I was fixing it standing on the mountain. But then I lost my balince and fell."

"I see; is there a reason you haven't gotten up?"

"Yeah, my pants are stuck." She could tell Kit was trying not to laugh as be bent over and freed her pants. She was sure she was turning colors from embarrisment.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Are you alright?"

"Just mortified."

"Would this help your mortification?" he asked. Then he leaned over and kissed her. She eventually pulled away.

"Besides at least the light is fixed." As soon as he said that the light began blinking again and Aayla wailed in dispair. Kit pulled her close and kissed her again. She smiled and pulled him behind a tree.


	4. Fighting

**I blame Izzy for this. She conned me into writing another story for her. I was going to wait a couple of days. :D Thanks to IzzyandDesRoxSox and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0. Here is Aayla and Kit again.**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is: I don't own star wars. I wish I did. I only own the 566th, Del-Tara Canachi, Trixieanna and unless I tell you otherwise anyone else that isn't on wookieepedia. I'm embarrassed. I thought I had already posted it. LOL Here it is.  
**

* * *

"Incoming!" Kit ducked behind a fallen pillar as the missile exploded somewhere near his position. He was stranded with no reinforcements and the seps had them out numbered 1000 to 1. That wasn't a problem... if they had all been Jedi. The problem was he was the only Jedi there. He had contacted the council to ask for reinforcements but everyone was busy and Coruscant was too far off. Besides after a few seconds the seps blocked the call. This wasn't good. He looked over at his captain and sighed. He ran over to the rest of his men.

"How much longer can we hold out?"

"We only have a few thermal detonators and clips for our blasters. We are not going to last long. Any luck getting through to the council?"

"No, they are still jamming our transmitions. I'm afraid we're sitting ducks."

"Maybe not, General."

"How are we not?"

"Because reinforcements just arrived." Kit looked up startled; sure enough several Laat/i were flying over and attacking the droids. The droids made a hasty retreat; startled at the coming gun ships. The ships landed and clones fired at the retreating droids. Some looked like they were going to chase the droids but a familiar, feminine voice called out.

"Hold." With that one word they halted and stayed. The commander, who had familiar armor, walked toward the voice. It was further out in the forest and it made Kit wonder if their general had jumped off the ship before they landed or if one had crashed. He was 99% sure of who this general was. He was right, it was _her._

She walked out of the woods with her lightsaber in her hand. Her blue skin had smudges of dirt on it. When she saw him her brown eyes sparkled. But they soon lost their merry look as she remembered they were in a war zone.

"We could have chased them, general," one troop said.

"Yes, we could have. But they would have met with reinforcements. No, it is better to have the element of surprise."

"No offence General Secura, but they know where we are."

"Then we will move our position slightly south." She looked at Kit for approval.

"A good plan _General _Secura. We must hurry before they come back."

"I'm glad you approve _General_ Fisto." He smiled, knowing that she detested her title. Their troops grabbed their gear and headed out. As she passed him she stuck her tongue out at him. He caught her arm and pulled her behind a tree. One of the troops looked back and saw General Secura grinning from ear to ear. He shrugged and continued on. Kit smiled, thinking, thank goodness for these little moments.

* * *

**Short, I know. You have to guess whether or not they get out of this predicament. :D**


	5. Falling

**Alrighty, I came up with another idea. Sorry about being so late on Kit and Aayla. I face-palmed once I realized I hadn't uploaded it. **

* * *

This was supposed to be a nice, calm evening. Not spending most of the night falling down and getting back up. I feel like a bantha... clumsy. When I told her I was back and had the evening off I didn't expect her suggest this. Nor did I expect to be horrible at it! Sure, I had never done it before but I figured it wouldn't be this hard. Whoa, I almost fell again. I've got to watch my feet. What did she say to do? Glide, sweetie, just glide, like this. She was perfect at it. I was a major failure. Ahhh; don't fall, don't fall, too late.

She laughed, "You're doing it all wrong. You have to slide your feet; like you're trying to keep your shoes from falling off."

"My shoes don't fall off and I can't seem to get my feet to slide."

"Here, I'll help you. Hold my hand." I held her hand and we were fine for a while but then... my feet slipped out from under me and we both fell. Good thing she thought it was funny. In case you haven't figured it out we are ice skating. Man, this is so embarrassing. I would have thought my Jedi training would have helped me stay on my feet. I could think of a couple of Huttese words that would describe how I feel about this. Who was the sleemo that came up with this? I'll kill him... no I'll decapitate him.

I'll... "Hey, what are you doing here?" Oh no, it's _**her!**_

"Canachi, what are _you _doing here?"

"I just asked you the same thing." She cocked her head, raised an eyebrow, and put her right hand on her hip. That meant she demanded an answer. My mind was trying to come up with some tall tale she would believe when _Padmé _came up.

"Hon... Hi, how are you?"

I thought for sure that Canachi would ask who she was.

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine, I took the evening off to skate. How are things on your planet?"

"So-so. The war.. it's, well, it's."

"Everywhere. It's so sad to see the people on these planets suffer just because we can't agree with the separatists. I'm hoping that the senate can arrange a meeting with the separatists so we can figure this out!"

"Agreed, I didn't mean to ruin your lovely evening."

"No problem." I could see Padmé trying to find an excuse to hurry away. "I'm going to use the rest rooms."

Canachi waved goodbye and then I got the look. Canachi had some perfectly evil looks, but this one was at the top of the scale. It was a perfectly evil 100. This one she reserved for only the council and General Grievous. I must have been a special case because she was definitely giving it to me.

"What?" I said with my best innocent look.

"What _are _you doing here?"

"I'm ice skating."

"You don't ice skate, _skywalker." _She put contempt in her voice like that was the worst word she could think of.

"I'm trying to." I'm not sure if it was that I admitted I couldn't ice skate or I just looked really funny because she cracked a smile.

"Don't lie; I know you are here with Padmé."

"Look Canachi, please, PLEASE don't tell the council."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell if they tortured me." (Too true, she's got a will of iron. I'm getting off subject.)

"Why?"

"Are you insinuating I'm not nice?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Because I'm good friends with Padmé."

"How do you know her?"

"Politics. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Okay."

"I should go," she started to skate away.

"Hey," she turned, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Then she skated away.

Padmé returned then and asked, "How do you know her?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I've seen her around."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Nope, she just said politics."

"That's just like her. She is SO vague about her personal life. She won't even tell me what she does with her free time. She's in the senate."

"She's a senator?"

"No, but she does have a very powerful voice. Come on, let's have fun." I let my thoughts drift away from her and back onto my beautiful wife. I pulled her behind the stand and kissed her... right before I fell.

"Maybe next time I should just stay at home with you."

"That would be more fun."


	6. Bad memories

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Ki walked into the temple feeling depressed. The retaking of Geonosis was disastrous. So many were wounded and many more died. Luminara was taken hostage. Barriss was taken over by a brain worm. and Ahsoka alone fought Barriss. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear her calling him.

"Ki, Ki, KI! Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." He turned to look at her. She was sitting on a bench reading a holobook.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you limping?" She looked at him sharply with her pale purple eyes. She saw WAY too clearly.

"My leg is asleep."

"You wouldn't be limping all the way here though. You should be in the medbay," she stood up so that she was eye level.

"So says the Jedi who avoids the medbay at all times."

"At least I know when I'm seriously injured."

"I have to check on my padawan."

"I checked on her a few minutes ago. She's training."

"Well then, I-."

She cut him off, "Do you ever run out of excuses?"

"No, do you ever stop shooting them down?"

"No, but you aught to know better."

"So should you. May I remind you that I'm not the only one on the council."

"No, but you have been on it longer." She walked slightly past him, looked over her shoulder at him, crossed her arms and glared at him. He hated that look. "Would it help you if I walked you there?" She said it in a funny voice and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe," he retorted. She picked up the holobook she had been reading and headed toward the medbay. "Were you serious?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't get sidetracked on the way there and never show up. Besides I want to see Barriss."

"Are you a friend of her?"

"Not exactly. She's my former padawans best friend."

"Fe?"

"Del."

"Oh, that former padawan."

"I only have three. I don't know HOW you could not know which one I was talking about," she said sarcastically.

He laughed, "You could say your most recant padawan."

"Then you would think I got another one."

"We're here," Ki called cheerfully. He glanced over at her and watched her recoil at the sight of the medbay. "It isn't that bad."

"Bad memories, Ki, bad memories."

He took her hand in his and she looked into his eyes, "There won't be any this time, Shaak. I promise." She smiled and together they entered the medbay.


	7. Admitting

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

Obi-Wan shifted his position and groaned. A previous lightsaber burn from battling Asajj Ventress. Cody noticed his groan and shook his head.

"You should have stayed in the medbay longer."

"I'm fine Cody. The council needed someone who knows certain information to come here."

"I assume I'm not allowed to know what that information is."

"You will by the end of this mission."

"That's nice to know."

"What you don't like mysteries?"

"No, I love mysteries. I just don't like them when at the end I never find out what it is."

Obi-Wan laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

She hid in the shrubbery. She was a mess and she knew it. Dirt was streaked across her face and her normally shiny hair was in a mess. Her outfit showed she had been hiding for quite a while. She was waiting for the ship to land. Master Windu had contacted her and told her _he_ was coming. A smile slid across her face as she thought of _him._ Stop that! You know better. After all he's a highly esteemed Jedi Master. And on the council to boot. But she couldn't help liking him. He was SOO handsome. He looked amazing years ago and he looked even better now. His beard made him look older and wiser. His beautiful green eyes that could make you melt. STOP! You need to keep yourself under control! I can't be thinking about this while he's here. We stopped this long ago! Time to move on. Her eyes returned to the sky to watch for the ship but the sparkle in her eyes were gone.

* * *

Obi-Wan was anticipating trouble. Most missions dangerous because of the war but this one was different. He needed to transport _her_ off this planet before they killed her. She had important information that was useful to the Republic. He tried to fight the feelings rising inside of him at the thought of _her_. He couldn't afford to be distracted by them. They had decided to hide these feelings long ago. It is against the Jedi Code. But he couldn't control the warm feeling he felt whenever he thought of her of was around her. The way her blue eyes caught his. That is enough, Kenobi! he told himself. You are forbidden to think anything about her other than her safety.

"We're coming in for a landing, Sir."

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Thank you Cody." Cody nodded and walked back to the bridge. Obi-Wan decided he should probably go to the bridge. He was on the way there when the ship lurched and he found himself lying on the floor. He was glad no one had noticed he had fallen. He got up and sprinted to the bridge.

"What's going on here?"

"We're under fire," the admiral answered, bugged that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed that.

"Have you located her yet?"

"No Sir, we're trying to."

"Sir," a troop called. "We're landing now." Obi-Wan sprinted to the ramp and waited for it to open. It opened before the ship landed and Obi-Wan jumped out. He ignited his lightsaber and started deflecting the bolts. Then he saw her; she was in the shrubbery. When she saw him she ran toward him pulling out a blaster and firing toward the droids.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"As soon as the ship lands we're going to run and get on it. Then it will take off."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" she yelled. Obi-Wan used his senses to make sure she wasn't in danger and find out whether the ship had landed yet. In a few seconds the ship landed and they ran toward it. They were almost there when a stray blaster shot hit her in the abdomen. She gasped and fell. He bent down, scooped her up and carried her onto the ship. Then he notified the admiral that they could take off and took her to the medbay. They rushed her into the room and he sat outside, hoping that she would be alright. He eventually fell asleep of sheer exhaustion. He was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder.

"General Kenobi, she's awake now," a medic said.

"Thank you." He walked into the room where she was sitting up in bed. "I come all this way to rescue you and you get shot."

She smiled, "I had to do something to make it memorable."

"It would have been memorable without you doing that." As soon as he said those words he regretted them. It slipped out without him thinking.

Her sapphire blue eyes widened with shock and then she smiled. "I didn't know you still felt that way."

"I can't seem to get rid of the feeling. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I feel the same way." Now it was his turn to look surprised. He had thought that she hadn't liked him since that day.

"I thought it was only me."

"No, it's me too." He noticed she looked better than she had yesterday. The medics had washed her hair and her face. Her blond hair was shiny once more and her blue eyes were sparkling. He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and so did she. Their lips met and they kissed. It lasted a few minutes before they both pulled back for air.

"I admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked.

"That, I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, am in love with you." She turned slightly pink. "I am in love with the most beautiful women in the world." He leaned forward and they kissed again.

"I'm in love with you too." She giggled, "I, Siri Tachi, am in love with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" He smiled and they kissed again.


	8. Intoxicated

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Knight Benedict for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

Barriss sat in the room of a thousand fountains reading a holobook. She heard someone come in and she looked hoping it was who she was waiting for. It was only her former master.

"Why the long face, Barriss?"

"Someone told me he'd call me when he got back and he hasn't and I'm pretty sure he's back!"

"Barriss, tell me you aren't..."

"No Luminara, I wouldn't break the rules."

"A close friend that's a he?"

"Lum! You know me better than anyone. Do you really think I would break the rules?"

"Nooo, you're right. I trust you. Perhaps he had to do something before he called."

"You're probably right."

"Probably, Barriss? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I can't tell you that you're right until he calls."

Lum shook her head and smiled, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya." Barriss started reading her book again but she couldn't concentrate. She waited a few more moments before it bothered her to the point she couldn't sit still. She reached for her comlink and punched in the number that was so familiar. Pick up, she thought, PLEASE pick up!

"Commander Cody reporting."

"Didn't you look at the number?"

"Barriss? I thought I was supposed to call you."

"Yeah, but you never called so I figured I'd call and see what was up."

"The GAR had a training exercise they needed us to do to make sure we are in top condition. I finished and was about to call you when you called me."

"I'm relieved. I was afraid something had happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking a walk sounded relaxing. We could stop at a diner and eat."

"Sounds good to me. Are you going to bring your lightsaber?"

"Yes but it will be hidden. I'll meet you near the left side of the temple stairs."

"And try to look inconspicuous. Got it. Think anyone will recognize us?"

"Not unless Lum decides to take a stroll though Coruscant."

"I hope she doesn't. Then we'd both be in trouble."

"Not if we weren't doing anything bad."

"I suppose. How soon shall we meet?"

"Fifteen minutes. That should give us both time to change."

"Okay, see you then." Barriss smiled deeply and turned her comlink off. A night with Cody... this is all she's been thinking about since she found out he liked her. She had caught him staring at her several times but she dismissed it as simply because she is a Jedi. They had been on a mission in danger of dying when he had confessed his feelings for her. She in turn confessed hers for him. They managed to get out of the situation but before they could do anything else she was deployed elsewhere and he stayed with Master Kenobi. Now they were going on their first... well, their first date. She was nervous and unsure of what to expect. She hadn't done this before... what Jedi had? A couple of names flashed into mind but she dismissed them. She better not tarry on them when she had a date to prepare for. She hurried to her room and searched though her closet for a suitable outfit. Nothing. Sure she had Jedi robes and Mirialan robes but nothing fitting for a date. There was no way she could wear these for her date. She sighed and tried to think of someone she could ask for advice. Ahsoka? Maybe, she had a variation of outfits that were stunning. One problem, she was on a mission with her master. Trixieanna? Same as Ahsoka. Darra was out also. She couldn't ask Lum, she'd be appalled. Who else? Then it hit her. Del-Tara! She probably knew all about dates, she wouldn't tell anyone and she had a great sense of style. Now if only she hadn't left on another mission. Barriss grabbed her lightsaber and walked to Del's room forcing herself to be calm. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"It's open," a voice called.

Barriss opened the door and walked in, "Hi. I have a favor to ask."

Del spun her chair around and got a business like face on. "What can I help you with?"

Barriss paused, making sure no one was listening, then she continued. "I'm going on a date and I don't have anything to wear."

Del's eyes lit up, "You have come to the right place. You rummage through my closet and pull out whatever you like. We shall see from there." Del went back to... well, whatever she was doing and Barriss opened Del's closet. Del had a nice clothes but most of them were the wrong color. She eventually found a cute short-sleeved blue top and a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit her. It was hard to tell, Del was slightly smaller than her.

"You can change in the 'fresher." Barriss walked into the fresher and slipped into the clothes. The shirt fit perfectly but the pants were going to slide.

"Del, either I shrank or you grew." Del looked up at this statement. "These pants are to big at the top."

"Do they fit otherwise?"

"Yeah, I don't understand it."

"I have a pair of bigger pants for extras. Besides you're not THAT much bigger than me."

"True, but what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Let's see if we can't find a belt that matches." After a few seconds and several different belts being tried on they found one that worked.

"Hmmm," Del said surveying Barriss critically.

"Hmmm what?"

"It needs a little something." Del rummaged through a drawer in her dresser and then through a upright case that sat on her dresser. "Aha," she said. She slipped a necklace around Barriss's neck. It was a plain brown cord with a single shell on it. The shell was a rich blue and the inside was a lighter blue. It matched the dress perfectly and to top it off, Barriss wore a pair of flat black dress shoes. "Perfect, Barriss you will knock him dead."

"I hope not. I'd rather keep him alive." Then Barriss slipped out the window and climbed down. She found Cody waiting for her.

"Am I late?"

"No, not at all. I'm just early. Are you ready to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yes, I'm ready." They walked to the diner quietly, not sure what to say to each other. They small talked while they ate. They finished and walked around Coruscant silently.

Barriss eventually thought how absurd this was and started laughing. "What?" asked Cody.

"Do you know how stupid this is? Here we are on a date and we aren't talking." It hit him then and they both laughed.

"Let's forget the last past half hour and go from here. How about we walk to the park?"

"Alright, let's go. Have you always worked with Master Kenobi or did you work with someone before that?"

"I've been stuck with him since the war started. I can't get rid of him," he said jokingly.

"You probably haven't tried hard enough," she teased.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I'm not going to give away my secrets."

"Aww man, I was hoping to pick up some pointers." A sign caught Barriss's attention and she caught Cody's hand, stopping him.

"Do you want to see a movie?"

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that."

"You can if you want to."

"Nah, I'll let you ask."

"I already did."

"Oh, then I would love to." They walked to the theater, bought popcorn and tickets and watched a movie. About halfway through, Barriss slipped her hand on the armrest in between them and Cody set his hand on hers. All to soon the movie was over and they left. They decided they had been out long enough and they should head back.

"What did you think of the movie?"

"It was good." Barriss smiled, the only thing she remembered about the movie was the part where Cody's hand touched hers. She decided to make a daring move and she slipped her hand into his. He felt her hand slip into his. He smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled back at him and they walked to the temple in silence.

"Well, I guess this is where we say good-bye," he said.

"I guess so."

"I suppose I'll see you later."

"I suppose." Barriss took her hand from his and started to walk away. Cody acted on the spur of the moment, "Barriss!" She turned to look at him and he kissed her. He almost expected her to slap him but instead she slid her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She ran her fingers across the back of his neck making him shiver. Her touch was amazing. He had never felt like this before. Just being around her tonight made something within him rise up. He shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. She was a breath of fresh air in his old routine. They pulled apart for air. He caught his breath and he leaned forward again. This time she met him halfway. He couldn't help it. Her kisses were... intoxicating. He couldn't resist them nor refuse them. He was hooked on them. There was no going back. He was intoxicated.


	9. Wow!

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

He didn't want this assignment. He had been assigned to 'protect' a couple of Senators that were talking at an assembly on Bellassa. He was supposed to look inconspicuous. He wasn't the only one on this mission. They had sent another troop from another battalion. The 566th. He figured it was because Jester was in the medbay and no one else in his squad trusted him. He walked into the building where they were supposed to meet. No one was there and it made him wonder if they decided to meet somewhere else. He was about to leave when he saw cloaked people walking toward him. It was windy and raining so they were holding their robes on. He stepped outside and held the door for them.

"Thank you," one figure said.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job. I'm a clone trooper."

"It doesn't matter who you are. You held the door for us. I don't think it's against any regulations for me to thank you or is it?"

"No, it isn't against regs."

"That's nice to know."

The other figure removed her hood. She was a female Twi/lek pinkish-orange colored with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a nice outfit, two lightsabers and a padawan braid. "Senator Renyth hasn't arrived yet."

"Stating the obvious, Fire'sspray?"

"I was going to say I wonder what's delaying her."

"Me too." Than she removed her hood. He could have sworn he was seeing an angel. She was a blue color with yellow stripes on her cheeks, light purple hair and deep honey colored eyes. She wore a golden headdress and a maroon long-sleeved dress that was on the short side and maroon colored boots. She was BEAUTIFUL. He instantly wished he had his helmet so he could cover up his scars. He felt hideous. He was glad when the door opened again to reveal two more figures. They both pulled their hoods off at the same time. One was a female human. She had blond hair, rust colored eyes and cream colored skin. She was wearing senatorial robes so he figured she must be the other Senator. The other person was a troop.

Fire'sspray looked at the newcomers. "We were wondering when you'd come Senator Renyth."

"I was held up at the senate. Senator Organa is quite the speaker."

The angel spoke, "Does that mean he's a good speaker or he talks too much?"

"I'll let you guess."

"I suppose I should introduce you all. Senators, this is Chopper. Chopper, this is Senator Riyo Chuchi and Senator Isabel Renyth. And this," she said motioning to the other trooper, "is Sand. He'll be helping Chopper and I keep you safe."

"Hello," Senator Renyth said.

"Chopper, Sand; it's nice to meet you." Both of them nodded at the same time. Chopper couldn't help but be jealous over his brothers good looks. Sand stayed in the corner while the Senators and the Jedi Padawan made plans. Then he looked back at _her_. What had Fire'sspray called her? Riyo Chuchi. What a beautiful name. It fit her perfectly. He had heard all his brothers talk about this. He couldn't be. He must be imagining things. But every time he looked at her he felt warm. Could it be? Was he/ NO! He couldn't be. He wouldn't let himself be. She was an Angel and he was a hideous beast! But perhaps... just maybe... He was in love?


	10. A disease

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

One short mission and it had made him fall in love, he mussed. There hadn't been any trouble on the mission and they were heading back. He had been successfully avoiding Riyo Chuchi. It shouldn't be hard to do for the rest of the trip, considering that this was the last day. He was in the middle of cleaning his blaster when there was a knock on the door. He assumed it was one of the crew considering that Sand never knocked and no one else would visit his quarters. "Come in," he called. He was surprised to see the Pantoran Senator walk in. He snapped to attention. "Do you need something Senator?"

"I was wondering if you always avoid people or do you only avoid me?" Oh great, he thought, the one Senator I like pays attention to the habits of people.

"Chopper? Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I just..." He sighed, trying to think of an excuse for avoiding her that sounded reasonable. "Most Senators don't like us troopers to hang around."

"Well, I'm not like most senators so you don't have to avoid me like I'm a disease." You ARE a disease, he thought. A disease that once someone sees you they can't stop thinking about you.

"I'll try not to," he said.

"Good. Who's your general?" Why is she asking me this?

"General Skywalker."

"Oh, so you're part of the 501st."

"Yes and I'm proud of it."

"That's good. Do you get along well with your brothers?"

"Not anymore. Jester is the only one that isn't suspicious of me."

"Why are your brothers suspicious of you?" He stared at the ground and she added, "You don't have to tell me."

"You might as well know. I collect droid fingers."

She raised an eyebrow, "Droid fingers?"

"Yes and I string them and wear them as a necklace." He pulled it out from under his shirt.

"See. One of my brothers betrayed us and when they found out I collected droid fingers they thought it was me. But they found out it was another brother. Ever since they've been suspicious of me."

"Well, I don't see why. Just because you collect droid fingers doesn't mean you'd betray them. After all it's not like you were collecting whole droids!" He started laughing at the mental picture she created. "What's so funny?"

"Just the thought of me trying to hide whole droids from the rest of my battalion and General Skywalker." She laughed and he joined her. She has a nice laugh, he thought. It was light and pretty. Chopper moved his hand to put his necklace back under his shirt when she reached out and stopped him. His eyes widened in shock. Her cool, soft, blue hand was touching his rough, tan one. He turned slightly pink.

"You should let it show. I like it better when it does."

He shrugged, "Alright." She smiled and then her comlink went off. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She pulled her comlink off her belt, smiled at him and left.

Yep, he thought, she's a disease!


	11. Oddies

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash. This is just a friendship fic.  
**

* * *

Senator Chuchi had left a few minutes ago and he was still sitting there thinking about how her hand had touched his. His thoughts were interrupted by Sand walking in.

"I like your necklace." Chopper was taken aback; Sand had barely spoken to him the entire trip. He raised his brown to meet Sand's blue eyes, a recessive gene of Jango's. (Very few troops have this color eyes.)

"Thanks, but don't you think it's odd for me to have a droid finger necklace?"

Sand ran his hand through his sandy-blond hair, another recessive gene, before answering. "Nope, but then again I'm from the 566th and it's full of oddies."

"You're from the 566th? THE 566th?" Chopper sputtered.

"Yeah; why?"

"That battalion is famed!"

"Yeah for being full of oddies."

"No, for having three Generals. Not one, THREE. And since the newest general has been above you, you guys haven't lost a single man. How are you guys doing that?"

"It's not us. It's our General. She actually cares about us."

"Really? Skywalker does some but not to the extent that we haven't lost a single man."

"Yep."

"Can I meet them?"

"Who?"

"Your general and the battalion."

"Sure; I don't think Del would mind. She's waiting for new orders anyway."

"You call your general Del?"

"Yeah, she prefers it. Why?"

"We'd be in trouble if we did. I don't think he likes the title general but I don't think he'd want us to call him by his first name."

"General Canachi DETESTS her title. She hates it even more when we call her Sir."

"Now I definitely want to meet her."

"When we get back I'll take you to meet them."


	12. Medbay

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to IzzyandDesRoxSox for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

Aayla tilted and stretched her neck, hoping it would pop. It didn't though and she was stuck with a hurting neck and a killer headache. She was sitting in the medbay trying to figure out how she got back to the temple. The last thing she knew she was fighting General Grievous and then everything went black. She woke up disoriented and with a killer headache. She remembered seeing Tarr Sierr go down but she didn't know what happened to Shaak and Master Mundi. They had probably defeated him and rescued her from... whatever had happened.

"You're awake."

"You sound surprised."

"You managed to get yourself slammed into the ceiling."

"Is that what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Only a little. Grievous had just grabbed Tarr Sierr and slammed him against the floor and than everything went black."

"Grievous grabbed you and threw you at the ceiling."

"What happened after that?"

"Grievous took on Master Ti and Master Mundi. They held their own for a while but Grievous knocked Shaak Ti's lightsaber out of her hand and tried to kill her. She used the force to block the strike but the energy from the blast threw her into a wall and knocked her unconscious. Master Mundi tried to hold Grievous off but he was having issues because of his injurys. The troops scared Grievous off and brought you back."

"How's Shaak?"

"Don't be so worried. She'll be fine. She's still unconscious but she should wake up soon. I have a feeling that she's going to be in a lot of pain."

"More than me?"

"That ceiling was further away than the wall."

Aayla heard footsteps running toward them, "I think she may be up."

"You're probably right."

A young Mirialan healer burst into the room. Aayla recognized her as Barriss Offee. "Master Che, Master Ti has become conscious. But I can't understand a word she's saying."

"She's most likely speaking in Togruti. I will see you later Aayla. Come Barriss."

Barriss paused at the door, "Master Fisto is here to visit you. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, you may." Aayla smiled, nothing could brighten her day more than a visit with Kit. He walked in his face full of worry. He had been worried ever since Master Mundi had given his report on the mission.

"Aayla, are you alright?"

"Now that you're here."

He smiled, "You have to stop getting thrown. One of these days you're going to end up getting killed."

"Would you miss me?"

"Of course I would."

"Awww, I feel loved."

"That's good, because you are."

Aayla gave him a cute smile that practically melted his twin hearts. He grinned back and Barriss entered the room to see them grinning at each other. Barriss cleared her throat and they both turned and looked at her. "Master Che says that Master Fisto shouldn't stay to long because Master Secura needs her rest."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." Barriss left and Kit turned back to Aayla.

"Where were we? I was telling you that you are beautiful, right?"

"Actually you didn't but you can start there if you want to."

"Alright, I'll start there." He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. And well... they were to busy to talk for a while.


	13. Wishing

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

Ahsoka practically ran to her room. She had been to a debriefing and she was going to be late for her 'meeting' with Rex. Okay, it was more like a date but neither of them were allowed to call it that. Ahsoka wasn't supposed to have attachments with anyone and Rex wasn't allowed to date a General. But neither of them cared about that. Ahsoka slipped into her room and slipped her cloak off. It was bulky and long and impossible to move in. Ahsoka then rummaged through her closet. There wasn't a whole lot of variation. All most all of them were Jedi robes. But... in the back of the closet there was a dress for occasions just like this. It had been a gift from her sister a couple of years ago. She smiled as she rubbed the satin between her fingers. It was a maroon in color and it set off her skin tone. It was Rex's favorite. Which was a good thing because everything else she had was... you probably have the picture by now. She off her other clothes and slipped it on. She searched in her drawers and found what she was looking for. It was a necklace with a single bead on it. It had been on her padawan braid a few years ago but since she had been knighted she had removed it and put it on a string. It was blue with a hint of green. It had a silver wavy line. It meant constant. It had been a gift from Rex a few years ago. She smiled and slipped it around her neck. Then she looked in the mirror. I look so grown up, she thought. And yet I'm only 17. She had no more time to spend staring in the mirror. She walked over to the window and grabbed a pair of high-heels. She gave a sad look toward her lightsabers sitting on her dresser. She wished she could take them with her but someone would recognize her and then Rex would get in trouble. No, she would leave them here. She turned away and vaulted out the window. She slowed her landing with the force and then put on her shoes. Then she walked a block from the temple and waited for Rex. Here he comes, she thought. He looks so handsome in his civvies. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a button up shirt. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back. They kissed for a few minutes and then broke apart.

"Man, I've missed you, 'Soka."

"I've missed you too, Rex. I hope Skyguy hasn't been too hard on you."

"It's not General Skywalker that's hard. It's all those suicide missions that the council sends us on."

"You're not the only one on those suicide missions. But let's go to a more fun subject."

"Like what we're having for dinner?"

"Come on, silly. What do you want for dinner?"

"How about Dex's Diner?"

"Sounds good." She slipped her hand into his and they walked toward the diner. Ahsoka asked Rex all about his most recant mission. He told her everything. By the time they were at the diner she was laughing and crying.

"I can't believe he said that. How are Echo and Fives holding up?"

"Good, those two are great. They never leave anyone behind. I think having the rest of Domino squad die made them resolve to stick together forever. They won't even take command of another regiment."

"When you get back you should tell them hi for me."

"I will." They ordered their food and ate while Ahsoka told Rex all about her mission. They finished and reluctantly headed back to the temple.

"How's Senator Amidala? I haven't heard much about her," Rex asked.

"She's still in the Senate and is still campaigning to end this war. I hope she and the others helping her will get the Seps to hold a peace conference. Than maybe we can end this dumb war."

"Yeah, I certainly hope so. I'm pretty sure Master Skywalker would miss the action, though."

"He probably would." They were at the back of the temple now.

"I suppose I should go." Rex kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his slipped around her waist. They kissed for several minutes before they pulled away for air.

"Bye 'Soka."

"Bye Rex." She looked at his retreating back, wishing she wasn't a Jedi and he wasn't a troop. She slipped off her shoes and started climbing back to her room. I just wish...

* * *

**The blue bead that she's wearing is from Queen's story Nothing Against Looking. and the part about Fives and Echo is based off a chapter in her story Smile. :D Hope you liked! :D Please Review!**


	14. Thanks

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

Gree's comlink went off and he sighed. He had been looking forward to leave. This normally meant that they were heading out on another mission.

"Commander Gree here."

"Gree, get the men ready and on the ship."

"Will do." They both hung up and he wondered for a fraction of a second if she had called him Gree instead of Commander. He decided she had but didn't dwell on it. When the General gave orders you didn't stop and think on things or hesitate. He rounded up the boys and got them on the ship. They all headed to where they would be working on the mission and Gree headed for the bridge. General Unduli would brief them on the mission and he would, in turn, brief the boys.

He found General Unduli there talking with the admiral. Barriss Offee, her padawan, was talking with one of the admiral's aids. They were talking about certain aspects of a space battle. Gree rolled his eyes. Cody would love this. Sure Gree knew and thought about aspects of battles but he didn't consider every little thing like they were. He was like the General that way; they both noticed certain things and went for the plan that would work best. He felt that Commander Offee considered too many possibilities.

He walked over to General Unduli and the admiral and she told them about the plan. It was rather simple, get in, get the chip, get out. Now to tell the men.

* * *

It hadn't been as easy as he thought. Right now he was wishing that he had considered every single aspect of the mission. They were trapped between a rock and a hard place. They had split up into groups and right now his group was pinned down. He had contacted General Unduli and informed her of their situation. She said she'd be along soon.

"Commander Gree?"

Gree turned to look at the soldier addressing him, "Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to die?"

"That's not something I would like to dwell on right now Dak."

"I was just wondering."

"Why? Do you?"

"Not normally, but I am now. I bet Cer's waiting for me."

"I'm sure he is." Come on General, he thought. I don't want to lose these men. Gree didn't know them very well, they were an subdivision of the 41st, but he hated seeing brothers die in battle, no matter who they were. He had almost given up hope when he heard the hum of a lightsaber.

"General!" he called.

He suddenly wished he hadn't. The figure in front of him was most definitely NOT General Unduli. He had seen her once before. She was bald with tattoos on her head and pale blue eyes. She carried two blood-red lightsabers. "Hello clones, are you ready to meet your fate?"

They knew they had no chance against her but they weren't going down without a fight. They readied their blasters and fired as she charged them. She batted the bolts back effortlessly, killing several troopers. As she reached them she began cutting them down. Gree saw Dak and several others fall at her blade. Soon he was the only one left. He steadied himself for her attack. She paused and looked at him and then charged. He fired at her but she deflected them away from her. She didn't send them back at him and he guessed that what she really wanted was to kill him firsthand. She kicked him back against the wall and he fell to the ground. She came in for the kill and Gree closed his eyes. He waited but the blow didn't come. He opened his eyes to see General Unduli's blade blocking Ventress's blade.

Ventress pulled back and glared at her spitefully before readying for another attack. General Unduli was standing in front of him watching Ventress's every move.

"Are you alright Gree?" She called me Gree again, he thought.

"Yes, General. I'm fine." She didn't have time to say more before Ventress charged and she was busy defending herself. They moved away from Gree and he pulled himself up and grabbed his blaster. They moved further away toward a rocky cliff and he followed. They were out of his sight and he ended up taking the wrong trail. He was below them, or that's what it sounded like. He watched and soon saw a robe moving. He kept watching and suddenly he saw his general lose her balance and fall. He heard Asajj laugh and walk away. He didn't think about the risk or the chances. He shot his assention cable toward the rocks above and swung out on it. He managed to catch her and then he pulled himself up using the cable.

He noted that she was unconscious and he was careful in setting her down. He checked her pulse and was relieved to find that it was normal. He carried her to a small cave and laid her down there. He checked his comlink only to find it was no longer working. He had tools to fix it but it would take longer than he had hoped. He glanced to see if her comlink was still in place but she must have lost it during the fall. He sat and fooled with his comlink a while before he heard her stir. He looked over at her sleeping form.

She was beautiful. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of this. It was inappropriate... or was it? There wasn't anything in the rules about admiring a general. He hated this feeling. This torn, should I be thinking this feeling. Her olive colored skin was highlighted by her tattoos. When awake her blue eyes stood out, making her look like she should be a queen. At least that's how she looked.

She stirred again and he snapped out of his line of thoughts. It wouldn't be any good for him to be thinking these thoughts. Her blue eyes fluttered open and he thought again how beautiful they were, before he banished the thought.

"Gree?" Gree again.

"Yes General?"

"Where are we?"

"In a cave Sir. You fell of the cliff and I brought you here. I've been trying to fix my comlink but it won't work."

"Let me try." He handed it over and she worked on it a few minutes before it began to work. She contacted Commander Offee and informed her that they would be heading their way.

* * *

The battle was over and they were back on the ship. Commander Offee was in the medbay, helping with the wounded. General Unduli was talking with Master's: Yoda, Windu and Kenobi. He started walking to his quarters when he realized she was following him. She had done this before and normally she would turn off somewhere and they wouldn't talk. He was almost to his quarters and she was still there. He stopped outside his quarters and turned around.

"Did you need something, General?"

She shifted slightly and made eye contact. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the brothers you lost today."

"It's alright, General. I didn't even know them."

He turned to leave and she called, "Thank you."

He turned back, "For what?"

"Saving me." She smiled at him and left him standing outside his quarters feeling confused.


	15. Advice

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash.  
**

* * *

What was he supposed to do now? He looked into the mirror at his black eye. He hadn't really expected her to punch him. Most people say that being married is easy. His marriage was anything but easy. Of course he had more than one wife but hey, that was the custom on Cerea. He and Shea had always gone back and forth but now... she was unpredictable. She could be calm and complacent one moment and raging mad the next. Dumb hormones, he thought. And I thought that Trix was bad. His apprentice was nothing compared to Shea. She'd thrown three books, two hairdryers, and punched him in the eye, all in the course of one day.

He decided he should probably find out where his apprentice was. She wasn't very hard to find. She was sitting on the balcony with her legs over the edge, watching the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Quite," he replied. He had forgotten how good she was at sensing things.

She turned around and gasped, "Master. What happened to your eye? Were you fighting with your wife? What's her name? Shea?"

"I wasn't fighting with her."

"She thought you were."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that she punched you in the eye."

Ki sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Apologize."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"She thinks you did. And a surefire way to calm a woman down is to apologize."

"Really?"

"Of course. I advise you to do it soon. The sooner the better." She turned around and watched the sun; her body language telling him that he was dismissed.

He walked through the house and found Shea in the living area reading a book. She looked up when he entered.

"Oh my, did I do that?" Her blue eyes showed her horror when he nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was foolish of me. Come on, I'll get you some ice to put on it." Ki followed Shea to the kitchen and he passed the balcony. He saw Trix smile at him and he gave her a thumbs up.


	16. Hurt and kisses

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash. This was written for Izzy. Izzy, tell me how I can improve it and I'll revise if I need to.  
**

* * *

I, Devorah Santez was standing in Mace Windu's room earlier today. He was asleep and I was debating whether I should wake him up or I should do something to him while he was sleeping. I was leaning toward the latter when he started waking up. I decided to wait and see how long it took him to realize that I was there. It didn't take him too long.

"Devorah! How did you get in here?" Like I'd ever tell him.

"That's my little secret."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want something?"

"The fact that you always show up here when you want something."

"Well, you shouldn't assume," I paused before adding, "Macey-poo."

He bristled at my nickname for him and I smiled. "It's hard not to when you are always getting into trouble and dragging me with you, Dee-dee."

And so the fight started. I can't remember what the fight was about. But this is what happened at the end.

"You left!" I yelled.

"It was wrong."

"You left because it was wrong for you. DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO ME?" I clamped my mouth shut, mortified that I had said those words.

"I'm sorry Devorah," he said after a long, awkward pause.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Mace. It's too late for words."

"You're right," he said right before he leaned forward and kissed me. It lasted for half of forever. I'm not sure who pulled away first but I knew I had to get out of there.

"I have to go. I have an appointment." I left before he could say anything else.

I don't know why I'm writing this down. It's pointless and someone could get their hands on this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DELETE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Surprise!

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash. This one is for Izzy.  
**

* * *

I was standing in Mace's room. I had been bored that afternoon so I decided I'd drop by for a visit. I got in the usual way and when I got there I found Mace, sleeping in a chair. I was debating whether I should wake him up or do something to him while he was sleeping when he woke up. It took him a few moments to realize I was there and when he did he had a conniption.

"Devorah! What are you... how did you get in here?"

"That's my little secret," I said cockily.

"What do you want?" _Always straight to the point,_ I thought.

"Who said I wanted anything? Can't I just visit and old... friend?"

"You don't ever visit if you don't want something. And I wasn't under the impression that we were friends." He looked wary; watching me like prey watches the predator. Guess that makes me the predator.

It all went downhill from there. Honestly, I don't remember much of what I said or he said. All I know is we were going at it like... I can't think of a word to describe it right now.

Anyway, we were arguing about some pointless thing when, stupid me, yelled, "YOU LEFT ME! DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'S LIKE?"

As soon as I said that I regretted it. I should have kept my mouth shut. He got this sorry look in his eyes and I looked away.

"I'm sorry Devorah."

"I don't want your stupid apologies. Nothing you can do or say will erase the past." I stared at a spot on the wall. I felt him cross the room and walk over. He stood right in front of me, I mean, RIGHT in front of me.

"Devorah," he called. I turned to look him in the eye, ready to start another pointless yelling match, and I ended up kissing him. I hadn't expected him to be THAT close. I was enjoying it when I realized that I was mad at him. I pulled back fast, my heart racing. He watched me curiously.

"I-I have to go," I stammered and ran from the room. I probably shouldn't be writing this down but I have to let someone know. Oh well, this doesn't change anything between us. **~DELETE~**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. It took me 4 months to figure out how to write this.**


	18. Back story

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash. **

* * *

She choked... literally. I didn't blame her. I felt like an idiot. We're stranded in the middle of a jungle world, in the middle of a war, with goodness knows what after us and I picked that moment to propose. I'm pretty sure I was turning red at that point. She looked at me, wide eyed and then she laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. Maybe I could pretend I was joking.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she said. She moved and brushed a piece of my semi-long hair our of my eyes. I had let it go recently; partly because I wanted to know what it was like to have long hair and partly because there was no place to get a haircut way out here. I wasn't sure whether of not I should pretend I was joking or let her know I was serious. I decided with the latter.

"I kinda need an answer," I said.

"Oh; I'm sorry. Yes. The answer is yes!" She smiled at me a little bashfully and I was about to kiss her when, well, you should be able to guess. If you guessed that we were attacked; you were right. I went left, she went right. She ducked behind a tree and drew her blaster. I didn't stop moving. If I could keep their attention on me then she should be able to shoot them. They fired and I rolled. The shots hit my armor but didn't penetrate it. Dragon skin does that for you. Soon the droids were scrap and I ran back to where she was standing.

"Where to now?" she asked.

She's so fast in combat that I forget she's not trained to do this. "We try to find the General, if not her, the Captain or Commander will do."

"So methodical; do you always have a backup plan?"

"Depends on the situation." She smiled and we walked together. We didn't talk; not because we didn't want to but because talking would have distracted us from doing our jobs and staying alert. A few hours later we stopped to rest.

"It's almost dark out." She looked at me and I could see concern written on her face.

"Let's look for a cave or a sheltered place to spend the night."

"Okay," she replied. We walked for a while until we found a rock jutting out of a mountain that overhung a small area. It was sheltered partly by trees and rock; all in all the perfect spot. We sat and ate a dinner consisting of ration sticks (delicious, I might add) and then sat in the darkness. It was cold so we sat close together. We didn't dare to start a fire, so it was bound to be a cold night. I was getting tired and I could tell that she was about to doze off.

"I guess... I guess we'll have to sleep together," she said hesitantly. I was suddenly glad there wasn't a fire because I was the light would show that I was blushing to the roots of my hair. The thought had occurred to me but it seemed more intimidating when said out loud. The reg manuals definitely didn't talk about things like this.

"I guess," my voice, thank goodness, sounded calm. She shifted toward me and I pulled her closer to me. I felt awkward and uncomfortable. Sure, we'd held hands, hugged and once we even kissed but this was taking it to a totally new level. The last think I remember thinking was, 'I'm never going to be able to go to sleep now.'

Next think I knew was that it was morning. I was laying flat on my back and Amni's arm was lying across my stomach and her head was on my chest. Her deep blue eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake her up but we needed to move.

"Amni," I called softly. She stirred and blinked those beautiful blue eyes.

"Don?" she blinked and shifted, "Where are we?"

"Some jungle planet, whose name escapes me at the moment."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who's disoriented," she said. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes with her right hand. She sat up and I followed her example. We ate breakfast and walked onward.

"Argggg," she yelled. "Stupid spiderweb! This is the third one I've ran into today." She shoved her hair out of her eyes again. "I wish we were off this miserable planet!"

"Ditto." We saw a small stream and we stopped. She scooped up the water and washed her face with it. She had her tough girl look on and I knew something was bothering her.

"Am, what's wrong? Other than the spiderwebs?"

"This place reminds me of my home planet," she sighed. I was curious; we'd never talked about her past before. I knew it was a touchy subject, so I'd always left it alone. "I guess I should tell you."

"Am; you don't have to."

"I want to Don. You need to know."

I tensed, hearing something that sounded ominous. "Not now, Amni."

"Don..."

I cut her off, "Not right now." My tone of voice was harsher than I should have been and I instantly regretted it. She got the hint and pulled her blaster, eying the woods around her. Suddenly it charged. I fired instantly and Amni did the same. My shot it lower than it should have been and Anmi's hit it's throat. It bellowed and charged again. I fired and missed; Amni fired and again hit it's throat. It continued charging toward me and so I rolled out of the way. I was a little too late and it knocked my blaster out of my hand and trampled it. It pawed the ground and got ready to charge again. Amni held her blaster up and froze. It started charging; _any time now Amni_. She waited; it continued charging. It was almost on top of me. I tried to move and found I was frozen to the spot. So this was the end of me. I always presumed I'd die in battle; guess I figured wrong. I closed my eyes and braced for impact; wishing I was wearing plasteroid armor right about now.

"Don, DON!" Someone grabbed my shoulder and shook it. I opened my eyes and saw the jungle I had been in. I looked down and there was the beast; lying dead before me. It had been shot through the eye.

"Nice shot," I said.

"Thanks; now let's go find your blaster." We walked over to where I dropped it and inspected the weapon.

"I don't think this is going to be much use," I said, holding up my torn apart and trampled blaster.

"Let it; we're safe enough," she said, eying the cylinder on my belt.

I patted it self-consciously, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Eight hours later we were sitting aboard the Caiden. We were in the mess but no one else was there.

"Well, I promised you I'd tell you about my past, so here we are."

"Amni..."

"I recommend this be a monologue, not a diolouge. Otherwise we may be here a while." I nodded my consent and she continued. "I grew up on... well the planet name isn't relevant... is it?"

"No."

"Anyway, I had a fairly standered childhood. No sisters, two brothers; one older, one younger. My best friend lived down a couple of houses and we'd walk through the woods and pretend we were Queens or Princesses or some type of royalty. Mum and Dad were caring and sweet. When I turned 14 there was some disputes-mob wars, you could call them- that happened around town. My dad and I were shopping at the market when one of them broke out. He told me to run home; that he'd be along shortly. I didn't want to leave but he insisted I go. 'Make sure your mother and brothers are safe.' I finally consented and left via the back exit." She brushed away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "Dad died that day. And although she never said so, I always suspected that she held me responsible for letting him there alone. She believed that if I had been there they wouldn't have killed him in front of his daughter."

"When I turned 16, I ran away from home. The pressure was too much. I told Kara that I was running but I didn't tell her where I'd go. I moved into the next village and found a job. I changed my name from Amni to Jessica and that's who I was. Just a poor orphan working her way through life. It worked well; no one suspected a think. Years past and I opened a bakery. One day Kara walked in and she recognized me right off the bat. Mrs. C- an older women who I hired- covered the shop for me while Kara and I talked. She told me of news back home and I told her about my life and what had been happening to me. She was married to a wealthy young man who was admired by many. She came often while she was in town and we would talk about.. well, everything. She left in a couple of weeks and I got back to my normal life."

She sighed and brushed her hair back, "I was so foolish then. So... niëve. A month later a young man came into the shop. He was strong, handsome, nice... or so I thought. He came in twice a week with the same order. Then he asked me out. I didn't see any harm in it and we dated. He asked me to marry him and I consented. We were married happily for a year. We had a daughter and everything was going well. Then the mob wars broke out in our town and I found out that he worked for the mob. I witnessed his boss murder someone," her eyes flashed with anger. "We were put in protective custody and I was to testify against his boss. The mob followed us so we ran. They caught up with us and he distracted them so that we could escape. The mob continued to chase us all over. I was still Jessica back then. I gave up running. So I did the only sensible choice I had. I went to the government. They told me I had to change my name and I did. I became Amni again. Then I put Allayna (Elayna) up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I knew I had to. I could live my life on the run but I couldn't make her do the same.

"Now you know the truth, Don."

I had been crying since she had been. I stood, walked around to the other side of the table where she stood, and wrapped my arms around her waist. We cried for a few minutes and then she turned to face me.

"This doesn't change anything, Amni," I said. "I still love you. Even if you are dangerous." She cracked a smile at that and I pulled her in close. Her eyes captured mine and I leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes closed she relaxed in my arms. She pulled back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, do you want to tell the General, or should I?" she asked.

I laughed, "She's been setting us up since the beginning."

Amni laughed, "I know. She told me that I would be given a tour by a young man who was very handsome."

I cracked up, "She actually said that? I can totally believe it."

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"How about you come with me and we'll both tell her."

"Sounds good," she said.


	19. Snow day!

**Alright, here is the next story. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing! :D If you guys want me to write a particular couple tell me. I will write anything except Slash and fem-slash. This is the product of snow in October and me reading a really good romance novel. Happy snow day!  
**

* * *

_They shouldn't have let us here alone_, she thought. It was snowing and the 566th and her Master and his battalion had headed back for the cave; leaving them on patrol. There wasn't anything _wrong_. They were perfectly safe but she had the oddest feeling that today was going to be odd. Not that she couldn't take care of herself. She was 17, for goodness sakes! It wasn't that she didn't trust him... he was focused to checking the perimeter. No; it wasn't him that she didn't trust. She didn't trust herself. She'd been feeling... feelings that she'd never felt before. She could only assume that this was what it was like to be in love. She'd had crushes on boys before but this didn't feel like that. It was real this time. They'd been friends for a while. Every time they were back on Coruscant and weren't busy with something else, they met up and talked about battles, strategies and life in general. At first she only felt feelings like you would towards a friend or, well, kind of like a brother. But then recently she found herself not knowing what to say or how to act when she was around him. He didn't seem to be bothered by her silence and he was often silent as well. He didn't seem like he found it awkward though to her it was extremely awkward.

"You still alive over there?" His deep voice rumbled and pulled her out of her thoughts. _Man, he's got a nice voice. AHHH, what are you thinking? Wake up and smell the caf!_ "Trix," he called.

"Yeah, I'm still alive."

"Good, I was afraid that you'd frozen over there," he smiled at her slightly and she smiled back lightly. He went back to scanning the area for any potential threats. "What is with you?"

The question startled her, "What's with me?"

"Yeah; you've gotten all weird lately."

"Weird; how?"

"For one, any time we are together you become silent."

"And that bothers you?"

"Trix; silent is not the word I'd use to describe you. Friendly, sweet, talkative... what happened to my Trix?"

_My Trix? Did he just say "My Trix?_ Her heart beat a mile a minute. "Your Trix?" she said. She instantly realized what she said and turned a shade of hot pink. He smirked at her discomfort.

"Trix, I honestly have no clue what you're feeling or what you're thinking right now. But I can't go back there without telling you what I feel. Otherwise, I'm going to be driven crazy." She could feel his anxiety rising through the force. "If I don't say this now I'm going to lose my nerve," he smiled weakly. "Trixieanna Sara Montrail; I love you." She started giggling as soon as he said that and he looked at her, confused.

"I love you too, Jamando." He moved closer, standing just inches away from her. His eyes captured hers and she felt herself melting. He leaned down slowly and they kissed. Suddenly she remembered that they were on duty and out in the open. What would happen if one of his brothers or *Shudder* her master came down. He must have had the same thought because they both pulled back and stood there awkwardly. He only hesitated a second before he picked up his electro-binoculars from where he had set them down and continued to scan the area.

He was trying to focus on scanning the area and not on the person he'd just kissed and was failing miserably. Suddenly something cold and wet slid down his back under his coat. Dragon skin was good at protecting him from blaster bolts but it did nothing to protect him from the snow that Trix had just dropped down his outer shirt. He yelped and jumped around trying to get it out. He finally did and turned to look a Trix, who by this point was helpless with laughter.

"You are going to pay for that, dearie," he said scooping up a handful of snow.

She instantly stopped laughing, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" He chucked it at her and she dodged it. She scooped up a handful of snow and threw it back at him. His battlefield reflexes kept it from hitting him and he launched another snowball at her.

Neon and Fuz were surprised to see their Captain acting like such a kid, when they went out to relieve them of their post. He was normally calm and composed; not wild and crazy. They figured that it must be the snow. After all, it never snowed on Kamino.


	20. Later

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing!  
**

* * *

"I wearing a dress. And not just any dress... a fluffy, long and practically useless dress."

"A dress that makes the wearer, if possible, more beautiful." Aayla jumped and whirled towards the door, startled at the sound of the voice.

"Kit! I didn't hear you."

Kit smiled his smile, "I was practicing sneaking around. Was it working?"

"Yes, it was."

"Were you talking to the mirror or youself?" he asked playfully.

"I was talking to my invisible friend," she replied.

"What's your friend's name?"

Aayla scrambled to come up with a name, "Kyky."

"Hello Kiki," Kit said, adressing the mirror.

"He's not here anymore. He left after you arrived."

"Rather rude, I think."

"That's only because people don't believe that he's actually here. They ignore him so he leaves before things get awkward." Aayla put on her dead serious look and they both looked at each other a moment before they burst out laughing.

"An invisible friend, Aayla. Where do you come up with these things?" Kit asked.

"I have no idea. It was good to laugh though."

"I agree, it was good to see you laugh." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She smiled, "Did you contact the council?"

"Yes, I did." He sighed, "They believe that Extrenium Exprots is the company that is shipping supplies to the conferderacy. Guess we keep a close eye on Merliton."

"You sound way to excited about that."

"It's not as bad as trying to keep an eye on some of the other people. I find it hard to believe that she'd be behind it. She seemed very... nice."

"Just because she might work for the conferderates doesn't mean she isn't nice. Some people actually believe that the republic is corrupt and they want to change it. But they are wrong in trusting Dooku."

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and pulled him down for a real kiss. They both pulled back when the door buzzer went off.

Aayla glared at the door and Kit laughed. "Later," he said, walking to the door. Aayla smiled, it wasn't just a word, it was a promise. "Later," she whispered to her reflection.


	21. Promise

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Siri picked herself up again. They were counting on her to do this. They needed her to complete her part of the mission so that they could do their job. _Stupid explosives,_ she thought. They kept going off; triggered as part of trying to defend the sepratist base. The problem was it kept shaking the ground and throwing shapnal toward the place she was sneaking through, making her stop and duck every time one went off. She slipped towards the base, unnoticed. She reached the side, pulled the vent cover off and climbed into it. She navigated her way through the vent system and tried to locate the holding cell they were keeping the prisoner in. She finally reached it, she stopped listening for the sound of guards. Nothing; she reached out with her sences and didn't find anything. She pulled the vent cover up and dropped down. She walked down the corridor reaching out with her feeling trying to find the cell that he was in. Her search was rewarded; the third cell had him in it.

She hit the release button and destroyed the droids that were guarding him. "I'm getting tired of saving your sorry shebs," she said.

"The last time it was my job to save you." He smiled deeply at her, "Are you going to keep me cuffed or are you going to remove them?"

She smiled back at him, "I'd like to keep you cuffed but we need you uncuffed." She ignited her lightsaber and cut through the cuffs.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said. "What are our options for leaving?"

"The vent system or we could fight our way out."

Obi-Wan looked up at the small vent hole, "There is no way I'm going to fit in there."

"Then fighting our way out it is." He shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. She snuck up behind the guard droid and stabbed it. Then she tossed Obi-Wan his lightsaber and they walked out.

They did more sneaking than fighting. The less attention they drew to themselves the better chances they had of getting out alive. They crept down corridors taking droids out silently. They sent sleep suggestions to any people they came across. They, for once, actually got out without being seen. However, they were seen running across the field. They became the target for the droids. They were unaware until Siri's sences screamed that they were in danger. Obi-Wan was slightly ahead and to the right of her. She didn't hesitate; she just did it. She ran and tackled him, sending them both flying through the air. Then everything went black.

Obi-Wan groaned, trying to remember why he was lying on his back. He tried to move and found that he couldn't. He panicked until he realized that Siri was on top of him. She was lying diagonal on top of him; her blond head on his rigt shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he realized that she must have blacked out when she hit him. He shifted lightly, trying to decide how to wake her up without getting hurt in the process. He hesitantly reached over with his left arm and gently touched her right shoulder, rousing her a little.

Siri groaned and shifted, opening her eyes groggaly. Where was she? Her eyes adjusted and she saw a pair of bright blueish-green eyes looking at her. _Oh Crap,_ she thought. _I'm on top of Obi-Wan._ She froze, every mussel tensing. "Hi," he said. She could feel herself blushing. She wished she could stop, Siri Tachi didn't blush. She'd have to stop and that was that.

Obi-Wan knew the moment that she realized where she was; it was reflected in her eyes. Her cheeks turned a deep pink. He could tell she was uncomfortable. He tried not to smirk at her embarrassment but he couldn't help but feel good that she got embarrassed too. It was nice to not be the one that was always feeling stupid. She slid off of him and stood up, turning away to hide her face, which was rapidly turning pink. He stood as well and they headed for their lines. They almost reached their lines and he decided to act on his emotions, he pulled her behind the tree line and kissed her good. At first she was startled but then she relaxed and enjoyed it. They both pulled away for air. He brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled at him.

"About time you did that," she said. She was almost tempted to do it again but battle called. They shared a look that said, "After the battle." _A promise,_ she thought. One that neither of them would break. It was forbidden but... irrisistable. She would let him go if she had to but for now, she was going to enjoy the time they had.


	22. Knight in shining armor

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing! Guys, I started a new story! It's called Haunted. :D The first chapter is up and the second is about to be!  
**

* * *

Anakin was floating on air. He was trying not to show it but... he couldn't hide it. He had an entire month to recover from his injures. An entire month to spend with Padmé. He smiled and tried to quicken his pace. Being on crutches didn't help. She didn't know he was here but he knew she was. He had called Dormé and she had confirmed that Padmé was at their apartment. He had stopped by a flower store. He was going to surprise her by showing up at her door, claiming that he had a delivery of flowers for her. He smiled at the thought and walked into the lobby for the apartment she was staying in. He walked into the elevator and walked to her door.

He knocked and Padmé's voice called out, "Who is it?"

"Floral delivery."

"Coming." Anakin held the flowers up to conceal his face as the door opened.

"SURPRISE!"

"Anakin!" She looked around, grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him inside the apartment. She shut the door and kissed him passionately, like she hadn't seen him for months. (Well, she hadn't.) "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago."

"How long are you staying?"

"I have an entire month."

"An entire month?" she asked. "I feel rich!"

"Unfortunatly we can't do any ice skating," he said, indicating his leg.

"You don't sound to sad about that," she said.

"I'm terribly saddened that we can't," he said, trying to put on a sad face and failing miserably.

Padmé laughed, "I don't need to be a Jedi to tell that you're relieved."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"How about we do something more fun than ice skating?"

"Like what?"

"Guess who is taking you on a romantic date with dinner for two?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she teased.

"No, me."

"Let me grab my coat and put these flowers in a vase."

"I'll be waiting right here for my damsel in distress."

"I'll be back in a minute, my knight in shining armor," she replied. He smiled, this was going to be a wonderful month!


	23. Married

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing! Guys, I started a new story! It's called Haunted.  
**

* * *

Siri slid out of bed and stood. _I hate mornings,_ she thought. Her blonde hair slid into her partially opened eyes, making it harder for her to see. She pushed it behind her ears and stumbled into the kitchenette. She flicked on the caf maker, which she had prepared the night before. She peered at the krono hanging on the wall, three red digits, 3:45, assaulted her eyes. _What night before? This is still nighttime. How does the council manage to get enough sleep?_ _Speaking of the council; there's a member sleeping in my bed. _Siri smiled at the thought and went to wake him up.

This was -in very loose terms- their honeymoon. They had been married the last time they were both in the same place. It had been a beautiful day on Karita and they had been thinking about it for quite some time. So they had been married. Unfortunately Obi-Wan had to return to the temple the next day and Siri was undercover as a bounty hunter/ gun for hire. The council had told everyone she was dead and few people knew she was alive and well. Obi-Wan was one of them.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. The council doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over, "You are way too cheerful for this time of day," he grumbled.

"Time of day?" Siri snorted, "More like time of night. And I could have whopped you over the head with a pillow."

"True, you're heartless like that." Siri smiled her mischievous grin, in reply. Obi-Wan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "The council has got to stop meeting at hours like this." He stood up and got dressed. Siri smiled as she slid back into bed and laid there watching him dress.

"Siri," Obi-Wan paused and looked around for her. He saw her laying in bed, smirking up at him. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Who said life is fair?" she asked. "I'm not the one on the council." He frowned at her, and she smiled charmingly, "I'll still be here when you get back." He rolled his eyes, leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll hold you to that," he stated. He walked out of the room and Siri started drifting off to sleep. _Yeah, it's SO nice to be married_, she mussed.


	24. Enough

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing! Guys, I started a new story! It's called Haunted.  
**

* * *

Barriss sighed and paused, fiddling with her black hair. She had cut it and it was just past her shoulders. _I shouldn't be here,_ she thought. But now that she was, she wouldn't leave without seeing him. She couldn't stand him up like that. She walked over to an unoccupied bench where she sat down and waited. She crossed and uncrossed her legs and fiddled with her hair.

_Barriss Offee, stop that! You are not a youngling anymore,_ she scolded herself. She crossed her right leg over her left and sat still, keeping an eye out for him. A crowd started gathering around the spaceport. _A ship must have just come in,_ she thought. She scanned the crowd with her eyes looking for someone with ash blond hair. The crowd thinned out as everyone went their separate ways and she still didn't see him. Her spirits dropped with the realization that he wasn't there. _Oh Uli, where are you?_ she wondered.

"Waiting for someone?"

Barriss looked up startled into laughing blue eyes. "Uli!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. "How did I not notice you?"

"I don't know. But I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. I sneaked up on a Jedi."

She gave him a mock frown, "Don't get a big head. Who says I didn't let you?"

"You did yourself," he replied.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. How's life as a Jedi?"

"Same as it was then. Lies, secrets, betrayal; it's a surprise that the Republic is still standing."

"Is it that bad?"

"Perhaps I paint it a little black but there are many who have betrayed the Republic for their own personal gain. Loyalty does not mean much any more. But you didn't come here to hear me complain about the state of the Republic. How have things been going for you?"

"Same as always. People get hurt, I patch them up. It's been interesting but I've been depressed."

"Why?"

"Because you're not working with me any more. But you're here now and I'm no longer depressed."

Barriss smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed her. When she had first met him they had just been friends but then she had developed a crush on him. They had went thier separate ways then and their communication had dropped off. But a few months ago she'd gotten a message from him and they had started communicating again, about a message once every couple of days. Sometimes sooner. Then they had agreed to meet. They only had today. They were going to spend the entire day together. And that was enough for now.


	25. Necessary Secrets

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing! Guys, I started a new story! It's called Haunted.  
**

* * *

Laurie repressed the desire to arch his neck. He was in the middle of sitting through another of the Jedi's briefings. Tara often had him come with. He had a feeling that it was so people didn't think the clones were just copies of each other. He normally didn't mind finding out what was going on with the war but it was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's briefing. _Man, can that guy talk on and on about the same thing over and over. Poor Cody,_ Laurie thought.

He was wearing normal armor like every other soldier in the room and he was thankful that no one could see that he wasn't really paying attention. He was standing at parade rest; watching everyone (and everything) in the room. He really wanted to get out of here so he could join some of the guys downtown. Every Thursday they were back on Coruscant and free they all got together and ate at a certain restaurant. It was one of the good things about being back on Coruscant.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" asked Master Windu. _Nope, I think you guys have covered it._ One of the other Council members found something else to add to the monologue. Laurie glanced over at Del. She was leaning forward slightly and watching the person talking. At first glance she looked like she was interested in what they were saying but Laurie had been around her enough to know that she was on the balls of her feet. She wouldn't be able to stand still much longer.

Her eyes flitted away from the speaker for just long enough to shoot him a "Could they take any longer?" look. He smirked behind his bucket and looked over at Cody. The commander was, like Laurie, at parade rest but his stance looked slightly agitated. Laurie guessed he had heard this before and would hear it at least once more before they left.

He turned his attention back to the Jedi and what they were saying. Master Windu was speaking again, "Well then, Commander Cody," Windu glanced at Laurie and shot an interesting glance at Tara, "Laurie, you may go."

They both saluted the Jedi and walked out. "About time," Cody said into the private com.

Laurie chuckled, "I was thinking that too. They'd better not keep Tara too much longer. I think she'll kick a hole in the wall if she has to stand there much longer."

Cody laughed in reply and pulled off his helmet, "I don't know her very well but if Jamando's description is accurate then I believe it."

"It's accurate," replied Laurie, removing his own helmet. "You meeting with him before you leave?"

"Yep; all five of us are."

"That's nice."

Cody shot Laurie a weird look and Laurie laughed. "You know you've been hanging around Jedi too much when you start talking like that," Cody stated.

"I know but I couldn't think of a better reply." They both arrived back at the barracks and Laurie headed for his "room".

He unbuckled his armor and slid out of it. Or rather, tried to. He lost his balance while trying to take off his leg armor and hit his head on one of the bunks before landing unceremoniously on the floor. He heard a laugh coming from the doorway.

"Nice landing Vod. Could you have done that better?"

Laurie shot him a cross look and reached up and rubbed his head, "Don't know but I'm not going to try that again."

Jalen smiled, "Need help?"

"No, I've got it. Just needed to sit first." Laurie's shorter brother pulled a bag out from under his bunk and rooted through it. He didn't look up until he heard the solid Thwack of Laurie's head hitting one of the bunks.

"And here I thought Dark was the accident prone one."

"He is," Laurie replied, once again rubbing his head. "I'm just clumsy and too tall. Something you wouldn't know about," he said, looking pointedly at his brother's 5' 9" frame.

Jalen smiled and shrugged, "Not my fault you stole my height. I feel extremely short whenever I stand next to you."

"And I feel extremely tall when I stand next to you." Laurie grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Ready when you are." Jalen stood up and they walked out of the barracks to wait for the rest of their vode. They earned several odd looks because of their height difference but they ignored the looks.

"You two are getting quite the looks." Laurie looked over to see Cody and Jamando standing to his left.

"Not our fault they wish they were like us," Jalen quipped.

"Yeah, we all aspire to be short," Jamando said.

"He's not short, he's fun sized," Laurie replied.

"Did you just call Jalen short?" They all turned to see Del standing there arms crossed.

"Maybe," Jamando replied.

"So I'm short?"

"You're shorter," he said.

"Nice save, Vod," she said. "Where's everyone else?" They all shrugged at the same time and she started cracking up.

"What?" Jalen asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Jamando's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her incredulously. "It just amuses me that you all shrug in unison. Have fun at your lunch and be back in time for your snack." They all laughed at that. They all knew that clone's metabolisms were extremely fast due to their accelerated growing rate and they were always hungry.

"Not our fault we're growing boys," Jalen quipped.

"Yeah," she teased, "growing around the waistline." She looked at the time and frowned, "I'm afraid I'm going to be late for my Chem class."

"Do they teach you anything worth knowing in there?" Laurie asked.

"Yes, lot's of things. You should try reading the books I have on it sometime."

"Ehh, reading is alright for Exhaust and Sands but learning a bunch of useless facts..." Laurie trailed off and shrugged, showing he wasn't interested.

"They're not useless. They talk about _genetic engineering_."

Jalen's attention was instantly caught, "They do?"

Tara nodded, "If you want to you can borrow them."

"I'd like to. Can I pick them up later?"

"Sure, how's 2000 sound?"

"Sounds good."

Tara smiled, "I'll see you later then. Bye, guys."

"Bye," they chorused.

Laurie turned to Jalen, "You're really interested in that?"

"Maybe I can figure out how to stop the process."

"Wait a minute. Do you really think you could?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. It'll take a LOT of study and I might not be able to do it but I'm willing to try."

They were silent a moment before Jamando spoke, "Let's keep this between us. We don't want to raise their hopes at a slim chance."

"I have to tell Jayshon. There is no way I'd be able to do this on my own," Jalen said.

"Very well, Jayshon only. This is between us, him and the general," Jamando replied.

"Wait, why the general?" asked Laurie.

"She has studied chemistry for forever. If anyone could help, it'd be her," Jalen supplied.

"Are we all agreed?" Cody asked.

They all nodded, "Agreed." It wasn't going to be easy keeping this a secret but it was necessary.


	26. Reassuring

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing! Guys, I started a new story! It's called Haunted.  
**

* * *

She hadn't meant to get caught in his gaze when she first met him but his eyes had captured hers. He was amazing; everything she had ever looked for. He was strong, witty and not to mention good looking. His black eyes and green skin, it hadn't taken long for Kit to capture her heart. It had been such a quick fall that there had been no time to stop the fall. He had captured her heart and he was her anchor in this crazy galaxy.

A knock on the door to her quarters pulled her out of her meditation. _Great Aayla,_ she thought, _daydream about him instead of meditating!_ She stood, thinking that it could be a troop and called, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kit's familiar frame. She gave him a warm smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

Kit grimaced and she wondered why he was here. The door closed and he said, "I've been hearing some... _interesting_ rumors." He said the word interesting with an odd voice.

"Rumors?" Aayla asked.

"Yes, about you and Bly," he made a face of disgust.

"Me and Bly? What about..." she trailed off as she realized exactly what he meant. She started laughing to Kit's bewilderment.

"Aayla, this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry Kit. I just can't help it. There's nothing going on between me and Bly."

"Why do you spend so much time with him."

"Kit," she said in a scolding tone, "I'm his commanding officer. He has to come to me to get his orders. Besides he has a girlfriend and I'm all yours!"

She placed a reassuring hand on his forearm and conveyed all the feelings she had for him in a kiss. Several minutes later, "You're sure?" he asked. "Positive," she replied, before kissing him again.


	27. Jamando's wife

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. :D Please review. Thanks to Knight Benedicta, Jedi Kay-Kenobi and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing! Guys, I started a new story! It's called Haunted.  
**

* * *

Jamando smiled demurely, "I'll never tell."

"You're hopeless," Canto grumbled.

"You're just now figuring this out?" asked Dark. Canto shrugged in reply.

"Why is Jamando hopeless?" asked Stone, walking into the room.

"He won't tell us who his girlfriend is," replied Jek.

Sandstorm's head snapped up, "Or'dinii," he snorted.

"What?" asked Neon.

"Jamando doesn't have a girlfriend; he has a wife," Sands stated. Their jaws dropped in unison and Sands returned to his book. Jamando smiled mysteriously, "Speaking of her; she'll be waiting for me."

Jamando walked out of the barracks and off the 'base'. He smiled and headed towards the back of the temple. The nights were warm and most of the temple windows were open. He had her window memorized so it didn't take him long to spot it. He walked to the base of the temple and began climbing.

It had taken Del and them an entire evening to plan out how he would get to her room. One way was the window; it had taken them an hour of mapping out routes and a half an hour of experimental climbing to figure out the exact route that he would take. Another way was the vent system but he decided he'd climb the wall tonight. Since most troops spent their nights on Coruscant in cantinas or with their girlfriends, he doubted that the 'higher ups' woud bother checking to see if he was in the barracks.

The only soldiers who knew about her were; Don, Sands and Cody. They were pretty sure that Rex suspected but they weren't going to tell.

_This is SO against regulations,_ he thought.

He stopped and listened as he reached her open window. Silence; he hoisted himself up and proceeded to climb though the window.

"Ah-ha!" a voice from the room called out.

Jamando froze; one leg through the window and the majority of him outside. _I'm SO dead! _he thought. But, wait, there was laughter coming from the room. He looked through the glass to see Trix standing in the middle of the room, doubled over with laughter. He ducked his head under the sill and climbed into the room.

"You scared me half to death! I aged three years!" he exclaimed. She just kept laughing so he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom. She squealed and carried on. "Shhh, someone will hear," he admonished her.

"No worries. No one is around. Now, put me down," she said with mock anger.

"Okay," he replied and chucked her onto the bed.

"Hey!" she squealed indignantly. Then she shreiked as he jumped on the bed next to her and made her bounce.

"You're noisy," he said.

"I know," she replied.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. She slid up next to him and he slid his arms around her waist and held her. He was especially glad for these moments of peace.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasumm," he murmured in her ear.

"I know, cyar'ika. Ni kar'tayl gar darasumm too." she replied.

* * *

Or'dinii- moron or fool

Ni kar'tayl gar darasumm- I love you

cyar'ika- darling, beloved, sweetheart


	28. Sparring

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. It was written and then my computer crashed and it didn't save. XD Thanks to Knight Benedicta, Jedi Kay-Kenobi and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing!**

* * *

Obi-Wan weighed his opponents strengths and weaknesses. She held her blade in an Ataru stance; a good form for an athletic person. She was about 5' 9" and no more than 125 pounds. She was lithe but he didn't let her size fool him. Most of her weight was muscle and behind that pretty face was the cunning mind of a warrior. Analyzing his every move and planning on how to take him down.

"Obi-Wan! Are you ever going to attack?" she called, exasperated.

"Of course," he replied.

"Well, then hurry up! I don't want to stand here all day," she snapped. "Can't you just attack and make it up as you go?"

"Unlike you, Siri, I prefer to have a back-up plan." He could tell that she wasn't going to wait for him much longer before she decided she'd attack for him.

He attacked swiftly, hoping to catch her off guard. However, Siri was waiting and easily blocked the blow. Not to be shoved into the defensive she turned the block into a strike toward the shoulders. He blocked and kicked at her legs. His foot connected with the calf of her left leg. She shifted, regaining balance quickly and struck toward his abdomen. He moved and aimed a blow at her legs. She jumped the blade and counter attacked.

She was fast and ferocious; her blows came rapidly. Obi-Wan blocked them with the same calm demeanor and attacked. He would not allow her to corner him. He moved into the offencive and got her to back up some. She realized that she was allowing him to pick their battle ground and instead of moving backwards she ducked his blow and ran to the right. He had no choice but to follow her. _Perfect,_ she thought. _I have him right where I need him._

She attacked quickly, forcing him back toward the wall. He kept himself from being cornered for a while but she was everywhere with her blade and he eventually had no choice but to go where she was pushing him. He managed to uncorner himself twice but she was determined that he was not going to win this one. He had won last time; he would NOT win twice in a row. Her blue eyes flashed with determination as she pushed him further back. Her blonde hair flopped into her eyes but she ignored it.

He struck upward, hoping to land a blow on her neck but she moved her blade and managed to knock his out of his hand. They both stood there, breathing heavily. "I win," she said.

"It appears that you do," Obi-Wan replied. "My congradulations." Siri turned her lightsaber off and looked around with the force. No one was there.

"Since I won, you have to do what I tell you."

"When did that rule go into effect?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrown.

"A minute ago," Siri replied.

"What do you want me to do?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms slid around his neck and played with his hair. They pulled out of the kiss for a lack of air and stood hugging for a few minutes. Obi-Wan heard footsteps coming near and quickly pulled back from Siri. Siri calmed her force presence and tried to look as normal as possible.

"Master Kenobi, Master Tachi. Obi-Wan, you are needed in the briefing room in 30 minutes," Mace Windu said.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing. Master Windu nodded and walked on.

"Whew," Siri said. "I'm glad we heard him coming. I can imagine his disapproval of our kiss."

"Me too," Obi-Wan said.

"I'd better go take a shower," Siri said. "Care to join me?" she asked, deviously.

Obi-Wan grinned at her; oh, well. He'd be late for once but he really didn't care.

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, Obi-Wan and Siri are married at this point. :) Was written for Jedi Kay-Kenobi. She requested a Siriwan sparring session and this is what I came up with.**


	29. Master and padawan

**Okay here is the next one. Sorry it took me so long. It was written and then my computer crashed and it didn't save. XD Thanks to Knight Benedicta, Jedi Kay-Kenobi and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing!**

* * *

"Aayla! What is this?" he asked, waving the data-pad in front of her face.

Aayla was standing in the hallway of the temple, "Oh, the invintation. Just what it looks like."

"You're getting married? You are actually serious?"

Aayla glanced around the hallway, looking for anyone who might over hear. She unlocked the door to her apartment and guestured, "Can we continue this inside Quin?"

"Yeah," he said, walking inside, "But you still owe me an answer."

"Of course I'm serious, Quin. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just can't believe it... to Master Fisto, of all people!"

"You can't tell me you didn't sense what was going on between us," Aayla accused. "You know me better than I know myself, Quin. Serch my feelings Quin, I'm serious and so is he."

Quinlan was silent for a few minutes, absorbing this information. "He'd better treat you right Aayla." Aayla looked over at Quin, who was leaning against her door.

"He does Quin. He's all that I could ask for." She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. "Will you come?"

Quin smiled, "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world, Aayla."

"Thanks Quin, it means a lot to me." He opened his arms and she hugged him. No matter what happened or how much they would change, he'd always be her master and her his padawan.


	30. Distracted

**Okay here is the next one. Thanks to Knight Benedicta, Jedi Kay-Kenobi and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing!**

**Number 2, in Aayla/Kit wedding series. :)  
**

* * *

"Tholme, do you want toast?"

"Mm-hm." T'ra looked over to see Tholme engrossed in reading something. He wasn't paying any attention.

"I looked for that orange juice at the store but I couldn't find it."

"That's nice."

"I found out that Master Windu had bought it all."

"Hmmm."

"So I confronted him."

"That's interesting."

"Then I dumped it all over Master Windu's head."

"That's nice... Wait, you what?" Tholme looked over, shocked at what he just heard.

"Weren't you listening?" T'ra laughed. "What has got you so distracted?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

He smiled up at her, "Read for yourself."

She looked at what appeared to be an invitation to a wedding. Tholme watched her look puzzled and then she smiled, "I wondered if those two would get together. Do you think she told Quin?"

"Probably; I wonder what his reaction was."

T'ra smiled, "I have no clue. Are you going to go?"

"That all depends."

T'ra tilted her head to the side, "On what?"

"Whether you'll go with me."

"I wouldn't miss Aayla's wedding for the world."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Of course," T'ra smiled, "I look forward to it."


	31. Nervous

**Okay here is the next one. Thanks to Knight Benedicta, Jedi Kay-Kenobi and SnipsSkywalker for reviewing!**

**Number 3, in Aayla/Kit wedding series. :)  
**

* * *

Xiaan smiled at Aayla, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks for all the help Xi. I could never have done this by myself."

"No problem, I was glad to help. You couldn't have kept me away." They hugged and then Xiaan pulled away and fixed her veil. "You excited?"

Aayla laughed, "How could I not be?"

Xi shrugged, "I don't know." She stepped back to admire her work. "I think you're ready." Aayla turned and looked in the mirror. "So, what do you think?" Xi asked.

"I like it," Aayla said.

Xi smiled, "White fits your skin color."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Master?"

"No, of course not," Kit replied.

"Then stop pacing," Bant said. "Honestly, you're worse than Jerry before a battle!"

"That's hard to imagine."

"Then you should watch yourself. What are you so nervous about?"

"I've never done this before."

Bant laughed, "What Jedi has?"

"I could think of a couple."

"Me too. I meant metaphorically."

Bant and Kit were standing in the room where Kit and Aayla were going to be married. Quinlan and his lady friend were standing there. They were talking but Quin kept sending glares toward Kit. Bant had a feeling that he didn't like Kit very much. Tholme and T'raa were talking to the priest. They were waiting for Xiaan and Aayla to arrive.

Quin suddenly stopped talking and stared at the door. Tholme and T'raa were staring at the door as well. Bant turned and saw Aayla standing there in a white dress. Aayla blushed slightly but walked up the isle, without hesitation; Xiaan following her. She was going to be married!

* * *

**In case any of you wondered. Jerry is Bant's padawan. It says she has one on Wookieepedia but it doesn't give a name so I made one up. :)**


End file.
